


Shivaree

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For Drabblesmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabblesmith.

"I'm putting you in charge of noise," Sirius had said. "You can torment the neighbors a bit." Peter was in charge of light, and Sirius himself was in charge of making sure James didn't bloody Disapparate at the last moment, but he needn't have bothered. Prongs was not to run tonight.

After the ceremony, Peter set off fireworks that exploded into designs of questionable taste, Remus Charmed the pots to clatter near-symphonically, a wizard shivaree, but the bride and groom had gone.

"All this for me?" Sirius teased, slipping under Remus's arm to watch the display. "Moony. You shouldn't have."


End file.
